HetaOni: Aftermath
by NatD-LE
Summary: It's been months since the nations have escaped the terrible "haunted" mansion. However, they still have something to take care of before they could feel at ease. Oneshot of HetaOni. Ships implied. Rated T for language.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or HetaOni.**

**Heh, this is a first. Most of you know me for my ongoing fanfic about Mercedes and Evan from Maplestory. Little did you know I was also a Hetalia fan ^^ Unless you've checked my favorites. Then you already know.**  
><strong>Well, it's not like there are any good Maplestory fanfics out there -.- No offense to said fanfic writers.<strong>

**Anyway, I've watched all of Hetalia and HetaOni and HetaHazard and my own thought process was churning around those 3 stories. This would be partially the cause of my writers block for Mercedes and Evan ^^; Heh heh... heh...**  
><strong>I've also been reading fanfics on it. One day, I was listening to "The Great Escape" by Boys Like Girls and I was letting my mind wander and thought really hard on the words. I thought then, "heh, there should either be a video with this song or a fanfic based on it ...<strong>

**...**  
><strong>IDEA!"<strong>

**But, unfortunately, I have no idea how to make one of those fan art AMV videos T-T Poor me. So, next best thing, a FANFIC!**

**If the title didn't already give it away, this fanfic is about what happens AFTER the nations get out of the house (because I have full confidence that there will be a happy ending, dammit, and that includes the nations escaping all together as promised)**

**This is a Oneshot, though. There will be NOTHING after this, except for your fabulous reviews telling me stuff I can work on/how this fanfic is so awesome, it's PRUSSIA-APPROVED!**

**...Meh, don't you just hate it when your fangirl is showing? -.-**

**In addition to me not owning a thing, I can also assure you that this is my own idea and it is in no way a spoiler. If and when the series continues in the future and the ending is like this, it is purely coincidental, I swear.**

**Also, fair warning- this has ships in it.**  
><strong>Well, hints of them. I figure I best mention a few. Spamano, PruCan, RoChu, to name a few, and of course the ever-beloved Germany X Italy. I'm best known for my hints of subtle romance and not for smutty yaoi scenes, though, so all you'll get is the hints that the pairings exist. But yeah, it's still there anyway.<strong>

**And no worries, my beloved Mercedes and Evan fans, I'm currently working on chapter 10 to the fic and will work on writing it when this is all done ^^* Never fear.**

**God, this is a long author's note. Far be it from me to make it longer, so I bid thee ciao and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>It's been months since they've escaped.<p>

No nation who has set foot on the grounds of that "haunted" mansion ever forgot what happened. It was like yesterday to them.

Just yesterday, Italy overheard those rumors about the house to the East and told America.  
>Just yesterday, they all went into the house together for a little fun and a good scare, maybe a prank or two to scare the timid nations like Italy and Canada.<br>Just yesterday, the monster within has stirred and set out to kill the intruders.  
>Just yesterday, everyone except Italy died. Then Italy went back in time to correct his mistakes.<p>

Over. And over. And over.

After many time loops and too many deaths, things began to change. More people got involved from the outside. Romano felt his brother's death and pain too many times and finally got involved. Russia broke the first clock and started the mission to revert the time stream.

The battles were bloody and the wounds were scarring, but eventually, they banded together under a human alliance and made it out without anyone dying.

The wounds were still there, but so was that bond.

The threat of death gave nations new respect for their friends, family, and even enemies. Even while America and England are arguing, they still look at each other with the love and admiration they felt when they were still united. When Romano grumbled about Germany hanging around his brother, he doesn't object, knowing his brother is in good hands, even if it's the potato-bastard's hands. When Russia creeps on China like the creepy huge nation he is, China ruefully lets him through his home's defenses before kindly shooing him away. When Canada walks into the room, everyone greets him by name. Italy still needs Germany to protect him, but he now has more of a fighting spirit.

The scars remain, though.  
>Italy still has nightmares and constantly runs in the middle of the night to Romano's room or another nation's home to make sure they are still breathing. Japan still looks over his shoulder to check if anyone is following him. Most nations carry weapons out of habit and, whenever America's friend Tony comes in with America, everyone jumps andor pulls out their weapons to fight.

However, no matter how many positive things came out of it, no matter how many wars and battles have ended with apologies the next day, no matter how far away they were from that accursed home, it still made them uneasy. A nation would go to the house to check on it and they would always feel the monster staring at them, beckoning them to come back to their death.

Over the last few months, they have been plotting this day, and it has finally come.

The Italy brothers arrived there first, with their significant others. Italy was practically clinging to Germany's waist while his much grumpier and conservative brother was simply holding Spain's hand.

"Never thought we'd be back here, again", Germany mused.

"At least it's for the last time", Spain said with relief in his voice. He gave Romano's hand a thankful squeeze. Romano flinched and glared up at him. "What was that for, dumbass?"

Spain looked down at his lover with a sad smile. "Just still thankful we're all okay"

Romano kept scowling, though his eyes softened, and sighed out a small 'humph'. He knew, though Spain was actually glad everyone was okay, that statement was directed straight at him.

It wasn't easy for those 2 to manage either. They were outsiders from the time loops, unable to help until the time stream was fixed. However, Romano was in as much pain as anyone else from the outside. Being closely connected to his brother, he felt every wound, saw half of the traumatizing things Veneziano has seen when he couldn't handle them all, and even felt the emptiness when he died. Every time loop was the same, and Spain was forced to watch and worry for both Italies safety. He was happy when they came into the house to help, backed by many nations, and even happier to get out alive with the Italies, his two best friends, and all the other nations.

"Ve, this house is as creepy as ever", Italy fretted, though his voice didn't match the dark, hard gaze he cast on the house.

"Yeah. Damn, Prussia was right. I feel like the monster is going to come at me", Romano shuddered.

Spain smiled and cooed, "Aww, Roma, you don't have to be scared. I'm here to protect you~"

"Dammit, shut up! Stop treating me like a kid!", Romano snarled, giving the tomato bastard a pinch on the back of his hand and looking smug when Spain yelped. "I can handle any kind of danger you throw at me"

"Ohonhonhonhon~ Bonjour, Antoine, Feli, Ludwig, and Lovi~", said a voice from behind them.

Romano froze for a long moment before slowly turning to look at the smiling Frenchman staring down at him.

"Ch-ch-CHIGIIII!", the terrified Southern Italian exclaimed, dashing behind Spain, "FRANCE! P-PROTECT ME, YOU B-B-BASTARD!"

Spain smiled, automatically winning the earlier argument, and beamed at his best friend. "Hello Francis"

"Vee, Big Brother France!" Italy smiled in delight. Germany didn't say anything, just gave a curt nod. After what seemed like too long, he actually recognized his chosen human name.

Being trapped in that house and going through many time loops, they had established a treaty as humans. Even though they weren't united like they were in the mansion, they still used their human names, no matter how many nations looked at them like they were crazy.

France smiled at them all and flipped his hair, "ah, terribly sorry I am late. I was busy"

"Raping furniture?" Romano grumbled from behind Spain, but France chose to ignore him.

"Herro", came another voice. Everyone except France turned to see Japan running to them.

"Ve, ciao Kiku", Italy grinned even more when he saw his great friend approaching.

"So, who else is coming to this party?" France asked as he slung an arm over Japan's shoulder. Japan became flustered and shook it off, but France didn't seem to mind.

"Well, my bruder is coming with Canada, and England and America should be arriving with them", Germany told him. "China and Russia came before us and are getting into position"

"Ah, good. I was wondering who would be the one to commit the act", Japan nodded and smiled at his Axis friends before looking at the house. "...I wirr be happy when this is arr over", he said with a deeply-etched frown.

Everyone fell silent as they gazed at the house again. Romano came out from behind Spain, keeping his distance from France, and slipped his hands into his coat pockets. "This can never happen again", he said solemnly.

"Vee...", his brother agreed.

Another silence followed, then a distant British-accented voice came from behind them.  
>"...bloody hell, America, I told you not bring your super-sized pop crap. We're on a serious mission here" the voice nagged.<p>

An even louder voice followed, "But the hero ALWAYS has to accept new challenges, and this extra-large, super-sized Cola just HAD to be finished, Iggy!"

"...git"

The 6 nations at the gate turned to look at the annoyed Englishman and the bouncy and hyperactive American coming their way.

"Herro, America-San, England-San" Japan bowed to them. They greeted him back

France smirked his perverted smirk and laughed his Frenchman laugh when he glimpsed the 2 nations holding hands as they approached. While America remained oblivious and greeted Spain and Germany, England scowled and grumbled at France to sod off.

Romano gave them a nod, but otherwise smoothly ignored the 2 annoying and loud nations. Italy, however, greeted them cheerfully and gave them hugs before going back to Germany's side. Germany greeted them politely and Spain enthusiastically, though he was slightly reluctant to say hello to the Brit that had hurt him so in the past, no matter the events in that mansion that brought even them closer together.

No sooner has Britain and America arrived that Prussia arrived with Canada on his arm. America glared at the fail-nation that dared date his brother while he said hello to his best friends and the cute Italies (though Romano kicked him and dived behind Spain when Prussia came close to him). Canada remained as quiet and shy as ever, but managed to give everyone a fond hello.

After everyone has exchanged pleasantries, a long silence remained. They all stared at the gloomy house, casting a shadow on them as a few rumbling clouds approached. They had expected it to rain soon, and knew they had to begin before the rain fell.

Germany pulled out a walkie-talkie and pushed the call button. A voice called back, "We release the bombs-aru?"

"Yes, you may do so now", Germany replied, looking around uncertainty to see if anyone had any objections. No one said a thing, just stared at the house.

"Copy that-aru", China replied. The other nations swear they heard an ominous 'kolkolkolkolkolkol" in the background and they shuddered. Russia was enjoying himself, apparently.

There was another silence, then the distant roar of an airplane and a whoosh of something being dropped. They all saw a bunch of rockets and bombs drop down onto the house. The rockets crashed through the inside first and they could hear crashes as the rockets collided with furniture and wood. The bombs made their way inside through the holes and exploded. They could see fires starting through the windows.

They watched as the house imploded from the inside and caught fire, distant roars echoing from the grounds as the monsters inside died.

The past few weeks, the nations have been meeting to discuss the house. They all felt the ominous feeling the house emitted and they knew it wouldn't go away. They also knew that stories of the house won't disappear- there will be others who will hear of the house and go there just as they had. They won't have the luxury of turning back time as Italy had, though. They would die, and there wouldn't be anything anyone can do about it.

So they brainstormed. They considered bulldozing the house, but that would require getting close. Italy and Romano know from experience- their own separate experiences- that the area within the gate was effected by the monsters. They couldn't risk getting close. They had the idea of naming the house "condemned", but Japan refused because of American and Japanese movies he had seen where people only get MORE intrigued by houses that were closed off for unknown reasons.

Everyone was asked their opinion. They all wanted to see the house wiped out from the face of the Earth, but it was America who inspired the plan they decided to go with. He looked at all of them individually, gaze lingering on Britain, who he still asked how many fingers he held up whenever the Brit spaced-out.

"I just want to see that place go down in flames", he declared.

Everyone knew that was the best choice. They set the plan into motion- making bombs and importing rockets, prepping 2 airplanes to hold them all, updating target-seeking systems with Japanese(and copyrighted Chinese) technology, etc.

They chose today specifically to bomb the mansion. For today marked the 6-month anniversary of their freedom from the mansion, a joyous occasion indeed. It was also a month of celebrations for the unified/wedded nations currently present. Only 3 months ago, Italy married Germany and Romano got engaged to Spain. 2 months ago, Prussia and Canada started going out, as did China and Russia. England and America have also been dating, but neither of them said when they started to and England won't admit to doing so unless provoked by the doting American.

The house was engulfed in flames, horrible screams sounding every few minutes as the monsters perished. The light from the fire lit up their faces, casting an orange and yellow glow as they stared at the house. Some faces were unreadable, some unfocused as they remembered once again what occurred in that house, some slowly looking relaxed and happy to see the house be destroyed.

It began raining just as the fire was getting larger, though there were no more screams for the longest time as it grew. The rain slowly reduced the flames, simmering it down as the nations huddled together and protected their faces against the rain. They lingered for another few minutes, watching the fire die and reveal a smoldering heap of black ash where the house used to stand, no sign of any life. They saw this and knew that all their troubles were over. A weight lifted off all the nation's shoulders and left them relaxed and happy. It was finally over. It will never come back to haunt them.

Sure, they'll still remember. All memories of this house will never leave the nations' minds. It has changed them, for better or for worse.

But now they don't have to worry about it. Now, the horrible house and it's monstrous occupants have disappeared. Its land was vast and it will soon be leveled and maybe even used, though they have ordered Russia to drop a few more bombs on the surrounding area inside the gate just in case. No one else will have to endure the horror within.

They were all happy at this, happy to know that they can just get on with their lives without this house and it's occupants casting an everlasting shadow on them. They celebrated silently, though. A hug here and there, a chuckle, even a rare smile from the grumpy Italian and British nations.

They left together. As if by some silent cue, then slowly turned away from the house and began walking down the forest path they had taken to their cars and drive home to celebrate with their families or lovers.

Italy and Romano were the last to leave. They both paused simultaneously to look back at the remains of the house. The 2 halves of the boot-shaped nation had changed the most from their experiences in that house. They both valued life even more, and they had grown stronger, braver. The fight had hardened them, and the memories scarred them, but they had become better because of it.

"Ve... Big Brother, w-we're finally free, aren't we?", Italy looked at his brother happily, though his mouth was twisted in an unsure look.

Romano frowned as he looked at what's left of the house for a while longer. Then he looked at his brother and cracked a small smile.  
>"Y-yeah. Shit, we-... we ARE free. That house won't hurt us, or ANYONE, anymore", he said in slight wonder, as if it were a dream.<p>

Italy grinned and reached over to hug his brother. "Yaay~ Lovino, I'm so happy!"

Romano was about to bitch at the annoying bastard clinging to him, but paused for a moment before sighing and lifting an arm to return the hug. "Yeah, so am I, Feliciano."  
>He smiled, just a tad, and let out a small 'tssk' sound. "So am I"<p>

The Italians both turned and almost ran back under the canopy of the tall trees when they noticed that the rain was pouring down harder. They held onto each other until they caught up with Germany and Spain, who were waiting for them.

They never once looked back.


End file.
